1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fire resistant floor and ceiling assembly and method of providing said assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In multiple unit commercial and residential constructions it has been an acute need of the industry to provide a floor and ceiling assembly which attains a fire rating as well as providing necessary acoustical properties. Many fire resistant systems attain ratings while utilizing conventional wood joist or beam construction. Since wood beams pyrolyze, they provide resistance to flame spread, and due to the physical properties of the wood, also reduce heat transmission. However, with the wide preference for steel joist construction, heat transmission has become a problem and the existence of combustible materials between ceiling and floor constructions adds to the problem.
Some solutions have been offered utilizing laminated gypsum core boards. Additional solutions have been attempted utilizing wall construction applications wherein two spaced apart layers of panels are supported by channel shaped edgings which are screw attachable.
In attempting to fasten floor assemblies to steel joists, many fastener techniques have been studied. It has been a constant concern of the industry to properly affix multi-laminate assemblies to steel joists without screw tip burn-out or riding-up of one of the layers during installation. Conventional fastening devices utilize nails and screws having drywall screw threading with the ability to self-drill through various laminated surfaces.
While many fastening techniques have been explored, there is the basic problem always involved with respect to reduction of installation time and cost, while yet attaining fire resistancy and sound attenuation.
Plywood sub-floor construction is widely accepted. However, the utilization of this material allows for fire spread between building floors. Additionally the use of plywood does not sufficiently reduce sound transmission for use in constructions such as apartments, townhouses or other highrise construction.
It is an additional concern to make floor and ceiling constructions in as light a weight as possible to reduce construction costs and eliminate the need for large supporting members. The provision of various gypsum boards for sound attenuation and fire resistancy has also been attempted. It would be desirable to utilize relatively small joist members with a wide spacing for support of light weight assemblies. The reduction of material cost and installation time would correspondingly result.